<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's day kiss by aussie1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737694">Valentine's day kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1'>aussie1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Voice (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy leads to a first kiss-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Levine/Blake Shelton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's day kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake was having a rough day. He was a pretty chilled out kind of guy as everyone knew, but he had bad days like anyone else.<br/>
Gwen was traveling and things had been busy with he kids and life and shows and work. Blake was crazy busy with touring, the farm, the new home, and the Voice tapings. He felt like he hadnt sat down in months and now the Managers felt that they needed to bring in Nick Jonas.. They were trying to up the viewer's with another Bromnace and Blake with everything else was tired..
They had been taping all day and it was close to his super time. His stomach kept growling and if he drank one more glass of tea or had another coffee he might legitimately throw up today.<br/>
Ok he was in a super bad mood even he was aware of it.
If they ask for one more singer to sing to him, he might scream!<br/>
Kelly was walking around the corner whe she heard the expletive Fuck yelled out. She raised her brow and knew it was Blake an yes he cussed but to scream like that was not normal even for him.<br/>
Hey Blake?<br/>
Blake whirled around and saw Kely with her tiger dress on.<br/>
Kelly smiled and could tell that talking to Blake calmly was needed. She was a mom and she knew he was out of control and needed a break.<br/>
Hey come on over and have a seat with me in my trailer ok?<br/>
Blake looked pissed off but he nodded ok.<br/>
Kelly closed the door behind them and motioned Blake to sit in the recliner and she took the couch.<br/>
What's up Blake?<br/>
Blake rolled his eyes and shook his head.<br/>
Come on Blake we've been friends for 20 years. What's really going on?<br/>
Blake sighed, Kelly I'm tired and I need a break I'm busy I never stop and Gwen and I had an argument shes busy constantly and I felt like I NEVER GO HOME!<br/>
Kelly shook her head slowly nodding she understood.<br/>
Blake who was typically quiet and let Kelly talk started again.<br/>
Anyway, Kelly I just feel that I need to take a break ya know?<br/>
Kelly listened quietly for once not stopping his train of thought.<br/>
Blake continued telling her about a few projects he had going on along with everything else. Truth is I'm overwhelmed..<br/>
Kelly smiled, me to Blake! Sometimes I dont think I stop for weeks and weeks at a time! But i take a few days. Like you need to. Gwen will understand! Just tell her you need to go to Oklahoma or on a trip by yourself for a few days and clear your head. Right?<br/>
Blake nodded yea.. he looked down at the ground maybe that will work out?<br/>
Kelly's phone dinged and she saw it was a message from Behati, Adam's now ex-wife.<br/>
Hey Kelly! Just checking to see if your stillheading to the party tomorrow?<br/>
Kelly replied quickly, yep cant wait!<br/>
Hey Blake when's the last time you saw Adam?<br/>
Blake's face relaxed for a sec. Oh it's been a bit. I know hes busy with his own life an touring and all.<br/>
Hmm maybe you guys could meet up and hangout!<br/>
Blake shrugged his shoulders, maybe if I could find the time.<br/>
Kelly shot a quick message to Adam :<br/>
Hey bro! Blake needs some Adam time ASAP! Hes upset and a bit down..<br/>
Before she could speak again to Blake her cell dinged.<br/>
Adam: Hey Kel, whaz up with The Cowboy?<br/>
Kelly: He just needs some friends right now.<br/>
Adam: where is he?<br/>
Kelly: The voice stage taping<br/>
Adam: I'm 20 mins away I'll stop by?<br/>
Kelly: Hell yea!<br/>
Adam: 😉<br/>
Kelly smiled at that, Blake sat staring at Kelly<br/>
Whatcha doin Kelly?<br/>
She smiled and shook her shoulders.<br/>
Carson banged on the door hey guys!?!<br/>
Blake yelled come in!<br/>
Carson stepped inside. Hey were about ready for the next singer.<br/>
Blake, you ok man?<br/>
Blake nodded.<br/>
Kelly?<br/>
Hes fine just a little down but good to go in a sec.<br/>
Blake nodded just alot goin on Carson.<br/>
They all chatted for a few then meet Nick on the way down the stairs, Blake was in a better mood.<br/>
They went back to thier chairs and sat down waiting on the next contestant to start.<br/>
The voice wanted a bromance between Nick and Blake. Nick was a nice guy and he was cute but he definitely wasnt Adam.<br/>
After the contestant sang and 2 chairs turned they chatted then the next one came out. Nick and Blake turned this time and it brightened Blake up a bit he was going to argue,  and today he definitely felt like it!<br/>
They went head to head over the guy that was singing. Nick got up and grabbed Blakes notebook and dropped in on the ground smiling at Blake.<br/>
Blake immediately thought of Adam and how he used to do he same thing. He smirked, enflamed in, ya learn that trick from Adam? He teach ya that move?<br/>
Blake hopped out of his chair suprising Nick, and grabbed his skinny body and kissed his neck and Nick was jumping all around the stage trying to get away from the whiskers.<br/>
Adam walked into the taping from the opposite stage side and watched as the last person sang and Blake and Nick eyed one another down. He watched as they went head to head arguing which one was better and could do a better job. Adam saw Nick get up from his chair and walk up to Blake's and toss his notebook on the ground. Adam felt pissed off for a second, that was his move! He walked closer to the stage, and watched as Blake stood up like a panther and eased off his chair.<br/>
Did ya learn that from Adam? Huh? He teach ya that move?<br/>
Blake laughed and grabbed Nick Jonas by the waist and dragged him closer and kissed his neck, like he used to do him!br /&gt;
Adam felt a pang of disappointment and anger flare up in him!<br/>
That was his Blake damnit! Not Nick's!<br/>
Adam continued towards the stage and Blake's side where he was standing with Nick, Adam could hear the crowd screaming his name when he neared the stage side where Blake as Nick were.<br/>
Blake let go of Nick, laughing as he looked to the side and saw Adam.
Adam! The stage camera cut to Adam standing to the side.<br/>
John who was generally quiet looked at Kelly and raised a brow. Ugh oh!<br/>
Kelly saw the look on Adam's face, as he tried to cover the irritation and disappointment? She wasnt sure what his emotion was but it sure wasnt happy..<br/>
Blake pulled back from Nick, letting him go and grabbed Adam who had stepped closer. Hey buddy, I didn't know ya were coming!
Adam leaned into the hug and held Blake's body close to him too. 
The voice film crew filming the interaction watching while they were smiling and laughing.
Carson came on stage and announced Americas favorite couple everyone! The crowd watching the filming of the voice yelled and whistled. 
Adam smiled into Blake's shoulder, as Blake kissed his neck a little slower and hugged him tighter than Nick.
Nick who was always funny tried to act jealous on the sidelines throwing his hand up in the air and spinning around laughing.
Carson laughingly said, and heres to Adam Levine and Blake Shelton,  our favorite bromance!! 
The producers are goign to love this, Carson said as he walked towards them
The film cut as Blake pulled Adam down on his lap and wrapped his arms around his Rockstar. 
Hey Rockstar!
Adam snuffed into Blake's shirt, hey yourself Cowboy! 
So ya missed me so much, ya had ta come to the stage and see me!
Adam laughed into Blake's hold on him, holding him gently in his arms. 
Carson walked over and stood laughing with Kelly who magically appeared beside Blake's chair. 
Hey man, it's good to see you! 
Adam smiled, yea you guys too! 
Hows touring? 
Adam nodded his head, its damn good and smiled. 
Nick stood beside Kelly, Adam Levine it's good to see you man, been a while! 
Adam stayed sitting in Blake's lap with Blakes arms still folded around his belly. He slapped hands with Nick as Kelly leaned in for a tight hug. 
They all chatted for a while few minutes as Adam stayed seated on Blake's lap. 
The 6 of them headed to the changing trailers and sat on the couches when the filming cut. 
Adam sat close to Blake as they all sat down. Nick on the other chair with Kelly and John and Carson in the recliner. The 6 chatted for a bit. 
Ads what brings ya here today?
Adam shrugged, heard you needed to chill with someone today, Cowboy! 
Blake shrugged the arm around Adam's shoulder. Whatever man. 
Kelly raised a brow at Blake. 
I've just been busy, and it wasnt my day, but im real glad ta see ya Ads he bent and nuzzled Adam's hair.
Adam smiled like a cat that had eaten a canary, leaning a bit more into Blake's side. 
Nick who had never seen the two guys together before tilted his head. Carson who was nearest Nick, kicked his shoe and gave him a look. 
Nick raised a brow but didnt speak. 
The 6 sat chatting for sometime, forgetting about the bad day Blake was having and the long schedule Kelly had and everyone's problems took a backseat for a bit. 
So what's everyone doing for Valentine's tomorrow, Carson ask? 
Kelly laughed I'm spending it with my family.
Nick smiled me and Pri are staying home and ordering out I have flowers scheduled for her. That's about it.
John nodded at Nick, us too man. Me and Chrissy are eating in with the kids and then going to watch a movie and have dinner. No big plans for us.
Carson nodded me and Siri are staying in too, shes pregnant and were old! 
Everyone laughed. 
Blake, Adam? Carson said.
Blake shrugged, I dont know,  Gwen's doin her thing at the moment.
Adam shifted on the couch, well Bee has the girls and I didnt make a date. Its Valentine's who even cares. 
Blake laughed, right! Everyone started talking at once and chatting about their plans. 
Blake spoke quietly, wanna hang out with me tomorrow? We can make it a date, he chuckled into Adam's ear.
Adam smirked, well big country since you ask so nicely and all. Hmm ok! 
Blake cleared his throat uhmm,  me and Adam are havin a date tomorrow for Valentines! 
Kelly laughed tossing he headed back. Oh really? 
Adam nodded eyeing her. Yes! 
Everyone laughed well what are yall doing? Blake shrugged.
Adam smacked his hand across Blake's hard chest. You mean you ask me to go on a date and you have nothing in mind!! 
Blake laughed his deep Santa laugh. Well I mean it's kinda last second Ads! 
Adam eyed Blake. 
Kelly Carson and John laughed as Nick sat watching them. 
Alright Blake said, I'll figure out something for ya just give me a bit, ok? And just so ya knownit will be AWESOME!
Adam voice his head side to side. Hmm ok! 
Blake just laughed, hey I know I'm awesome and we will have fun! 
Adam and Blake left a while later together and headed to Adam's new house. 
So Blake said what's it like, ya know being alone again? Ys back ta the model catalog? 
Adam just laughed shaking his head. No, actually the truth is I havent really dated anyone Blake, I've been just hanging out, and touring. I got this place but, I'm rarely here. Since Behati the other house with the girls, I get them when I'm not touring etc. 
Blake nodded listening quietly. 
Were amicable., Adam said. 
Blake again nodded quietly. Well that's good I'm glad to hear it man. 
You want a drink? 
Blake shook his head, Nah these days I'm drinking just a couple of times a week. But I'll take some Sprite if ya got it?
Adam nodded slipping his hand into the fridge and handing him a can. 
They both sat back, Adam with his San Peligrino and Blake with his Sprite. 
They sat in silence for a while then Adam said, want to tell me what was up today?
Blake shrugged his left shoulder. Nah not really. 
Adam gave him a look. 
Blake sighed loudly. Gwen and I are having minor issues, and I got pissed about having to up the bromance with Nick, I was in a bad mood and Kel caught me cussin. Plus I am just tired Adam.
Adam nodded listening to him. Yea we all get that way man. 
Truth is I'm glad she called ya Adam, I needed a friend and I guess I didnt even know how to, or when, ta ask for one, or tha I was at that point..
Adam got up and walked to Blake kneeling down on the sofa and hugging Blake's chest. 
Blake patted his back gently. Thanks man.
The guys sat for a bit quietly letting the still and quiet in the room surround them. 
Blake was the first to make a move and speak. Wanna fix somethin ta eat or order something?
Adam nodded and pulled out his phone. They decided on some fast food and door dash.
When the food got there they spread out the burgers and fries and sauces and sat with their feet up on the coffee table relaxing. 
Adam spoke first, so you want to just stay here tonight? It's getting late, i mean if you want to leave you can. 
Blake shook his head, yes I think I will. Save me from having ta drive all the way home then get up early for our date tomorrow!
Adam's head whirled around to see Blake's face.
Blake was smirking into Adam's eyes. 
Real funny cowboy! Since were goin on a date, he imitated Blake's country sound laughing as he said the words slowly. 
Blake raised a brow at Adam's comment. What ya think I cant take a guy on a date? 
Adam as sleepy as he was, burst out laughing. Shook his head and said, Nope, I dont think you can! Admit it Cowboy! 
Blake smirked at Adam's laughing face then. Ok city boy! Ya just watch me take ya out! Were totally going on a date!!! 
What the hell is this a contest, Blake?
Blake smiled, challenge accepted Adam Levine! What do I get if I win, Blake ask? 
Adam smiled and shrugged, whatever ya want he imitated Blake.
What do I get Adam ask? Whatever ya want, cause ya aint wnnin.
 Ya know what, I'm goin ta ma place, I'll see ya at 10am! 
And Adam? 
Adam who was smiling and shaking his head, said yes? 
In the mornin wear something for cold weather for our date! 
Blake patted Adam on the head,  se ya in the mornin Darlin, for our date! 
Adam jumped off the couch, wait are you serious Blake? I thought you were staying here tonight? 
Nah I have ta go home and plan our date! 
Adam looked shocked and just laughed. Ugh ok Blake..
Blake smiled winked an headed to the front door. Night Ads! 
Blake drove home slowly thinking about how to date a guy! What the hell was he supposed to do, an more importantly was he MUST take this challenge seriously even though Adam wasnt and he would win this, and get whatever he wanted. Ha ha ha!! 
Blake got home a let himself in the front door. He had been tossing an idea around a bit on the way home. He pulled his cell out and dialed Jeff his pilot. 
Heya Jeff! 
Blake man how're ya? 
Man I'm alright, same ole same ole. How the wife? 
Man shes good! Thanks for asking. 
Look Jeff I need a bit of a favor man! I know tomorrow is Valentine's day, but I need ya ta fly me and Adam somewhere tomorrow and pick us up in a few days. Could ya do that? 
Hell ya man, where ya wanna go? 
Well, I took on a bit of a challenge earlier today! Adam dont think I can take a guy out on a date! 
Jeff began to laugh then. What the hell Blake? You been in LA too long man! Hell I'm on the way ta get ya now! Getcha on back down to Oklahoma! 
Blake started laughing at Jeff. Ha ha man!
 Look earlier Adam came and visited the voice studio and all the coaches were talking about dates and Adam looked sad so I was like, look man you ad I will go on a Valentine's date!
Well everyone just laughed and then Adam did too, thought I was jokin! Well jokes on him Jeff! I'm taking him on a date hell never forget! And I will win this bet he and I have!
Jeff laughed deeply, ya know what Blake I know you've gotta one up him! So let's hear it!! 
Well what I'm thinkin is you fly me and Ads out ta Colorado! Its snowing like crazy and I'm gonna rent a mountain ski cabin. Then take him out to eat. Ya know buy em flowers! 
Hell Jeff said! Why not. When ya wanna head out? 
11 tomorrow? And Jeff whatever plans you have for Valentine's, I'm covering em for you and Morgan! 
Thanks Blake! You know that not necessary man but appreciated! 
Blake laughed they talked on while Blake made the reservations for he and Adam's last minute trip to Aspen. 
Blake sent a text to Adam to make sure to pack a bag for 3 days with clothes for icy snowy weather! 
Adam was walking around the upstairs looking for stuff to pack. Blake was taking this stupid date thing seriously! What the hell? 
He went over to his closet and grabbed clothes for cold weather and dropped them in his suitcase.
Do I need anything else? 
Blake got the message, does he need anything else. 
Nope. 
Where are we heading Blake? 
Blake sent back a 😍. 
Adam got the message and smirked. Stupid cowboys..
Blake tossed a few things in a bag he didnt have a ton of cold weather stuff her win LA. But who cares. They were only gonna be there a couple of days anyway. 
Blake grabbed his phone and saw a message from the site to call the desk of the resort. 
Aspen resort? 
Hi I had a message to call about my reservations?
Sure sir what is the booking number? 
Blake read the number off to the lady on the other line. 
Ahh yes, I see what the question is. So we have 2 suites available for your stay, a cabin and a room.
Blake tossed the idea around, oh well ugh... I tell ya what let's go with the cabin. 
Of course sir, would you like anything inthe room when you arrive? Well give us 2 robes, champagne, and dinner comes with the room for Valentines! 
Blake thought to himself, he knew Adam was a fan of Chocolate strawberries, and candy chocolates with caramel. 
Ok, I need chocolate dipped strawberries, some candy chocolates with caramel and some apples with milk chocolate. 
Oh this lady must be very special!
Blake laughed then, Ugh sure. 
Would you like the chocolate delivered afte you arrive? It will come from the chocolatier in the little village. 
Blake thought about that and nodded thinking to himself, well that was Valentines and it was like a date! 
Yes mam, that would be wonderful! Now this room, is it inside a hotel or? 
No sir all our resort is like small cabins connected by the outside its 1 story. 
Oh! Great Blake said. 
Now sir, can I do anything else for you today? 
No mam, we should be there about 2 tomorrow for checkin. 
Excellent cant wait to see you sir. Have a good evening! 
Blake messaged Adam. Hey our date is set! See ya in the am at 10, flights at 11. So be ready! 
Adam got the message and smirked, stupid Blake wasnt telling him crap. Well Adam had been hard on Blake's dating skills.. oh well whatever! 
Adam tossed and turned for the first hour and finally crashed. 
The next morning Blake woke up at 9 and hurried through the house and through his bag making sure he had everything he needed. It was Valentines Day all over his phone and messages people kept wishing him a good day. 
He hopped in his suv and drove to Adam's place and hopped out. 
Adam opened the door as he walked up. Blake tall me where were going man! 
Blake laughed, now now Ads! Dont get ahead of yourself. Remember this is a date! Blake watched Adam's face turn red and then he smiled at him, have faith ma I will win this bet! 
Ok Blake, that's fine dont tell em where were going I'm going to find out soon anyway! 
Blake just shook his head. Your ready rockstar? 
Adam grabbed his suitcase and his overnight bags ns they headed out to the SUV.
The two took off down the road to the airstrip where Jeff was. 
Are we going to your ranch? 
Nope.
Ugh to you house in Tennessee?
Nope.
Adam frowned, come on Blake! 
Nope! 
Adam frowned at the floor. Oh I know were..
Adam, knock it off man, I told ya I'll tell ya when we get there! Well be back in a few days, I gotta be back ta film anyway.
Adam sulked for a second in the passenger seat. Then perked up, is it snowing there? 
Blake narrowed his eyes. Ads! 
They pulled into the airstrip and saw Jeff was out checking the plane over. Howdy guys! 
Adam hopped out. Hey Jeff, it's good to see you again man! 
Jeff hugged Adam and Blake as they all chatted for a bit. 
Jeff where are we heading? 
Blake shook his head no to Jeff. 
Well Adam, looks to me like I will just be flying the plane today man! Cant tell ya where we heading!
Blake smirked and Adam rolled his eyes. Fine! 
They all loaded up and Jeff got the go ahead to head out. 
The flight was relatively quiet and they made good time arriving at 115. 
Adam who had been watching as they descended the sky, looked to Blake. 
Did you bring me to Colorado?
Blake smiled yep, were in Aspen for the weekend.
Adam smiled at Blake. I love to ski! 
I know Adam. So if I win our little challenge what do I get?
Adam laughed, ugh.. huh maybe a free dinner..?
Blake cocked his head smiling, thought it was whatever I wanted??
Adam's face turned red, and he smiled at him and nodded. If you dont follow thru and win I get free dinner by you for a week! 
Blake just laughed then. Oh no I totally have this topped buddy! 
Jeff laughed when he heard the pair arguing over who was going to win their crazy weird bet about a date and if Blake could pull it off. Jeff knew Blake was competitive,  but so was Adam, would be interesting to pick them up and see who wins this little tiff!!
Alright guys. The car over there is waiting on you guys. 
Adam nodded and they grabbed their baggage and Blake spoke to Jeff as they were heading off. Happy Valentine's day man! Have a good trip back and take your wife somewhere real nice on me! Thanks again man! 
Jeff nodded smiling as Blake tipped him and walked with Adam to the Lyft ride. 
They meet their driver and hopped into Zachs suv.
Blake gave him the resorts name and information and they set off towards thier place.
Adam watched as the snow became heavier outside the windows.
Blake watched Adam, smiling. Well hows this for a date so far? 
Adam turned to see Blake's smirk, but something hidden in his eyes. 
Ehh it's ok Blake! Adam knew damn well that the truth is he couldnt believe Blake had come up with this on his own!
Blake smiled. Oh its gonna get a lot better Rockstar! 
They pulled up at the resort that Blakehad chosen. 
Blake opened his door and headed to the other side of the car and opened Adam's for him.
Adam raised his brow. Really Cowboy?
Blake kept his smile to himself. Of course Adam! I will win! And I get whatever I want! 
Adam shook his head and stepped out of the car.
They grabbed their bags and walked inside the resort. 
Blake walked to the check in area and spoke to the lady. 
Hi may I help you?
Yes reservation for Shelton. 
Maya typed in the name and smiled. Oh CONGRATULATIONS on your wedding sir!
Blake frowned, what? 
Mayas face changed, oh it says here your in the honeymoon cabin, ugh I just assumed you had gotten married. I'm sorry! 
Blake trying to lighten the mood and smiled at her. No it's not a problem I believe the lady may have made the wrong reservations.. but it's fine. 
Adam's eyebrow was literally at the top of his head. Blake? 
Sir I'm very sorry, that's what's in the system, I dont have another cabin or room available at this time.. I
Look it's cool, its fine. Well take it not an issue on my end. 
Adam shook his head seeing the young lady almost in tears. No it's cool! Me and the cowboy can share a room. 
Maya smiled and nodded ok.. 
The got their information and went back to the Lyft outside. To be taken to their cabin.
What the hell Blake? 
Blake laughed well I told ya I was taken ya on a date! Well its one you'll never forget Ads... 
Adam looked to Blake and they both started laughing!
The driver stopped, ok guys heres the cabin. 
Blake hopped out and the 2 guys grabbed their bags. 
Whoo it sure is cold! 
Blake took the keys out and handed 1 to Adam and used the other one to open the door. 
The door swung open to a roaring fire place and a beautiful wide open view of the snow capped mountains and the snow falling. 
Wow Blake! This is gorgeous! 
Blake nodded as they stepped in closing the door behind them the snow melting on the carpet. 
To the right was a small kitchen area, and in front of them was a large living room and then a huge deck and beautiful wide open views of the snow flying around outside. 
They both walked to the huge river rock fireplace that took up the entire wall and it was beautiful. 
Man this is nice Blake! 
Blake smiled, yes it is! 
Adam laughed I was a bit nervous when they said the honeymoon suite I was thinking like a heart bed and yea just crazyness! 
Blake laughed yea me too! 
They walked around checking the place out and saw there was a huge king size bed and Blake laughed at Adam's expression! 
Well Ads, looks like for this trip we will be sharing a super king bed..  Happy Valentine's day! 
Adam looked at Blake's face and they both burst out in laughter, this was a crazy mix up but it wasnt all that bad! 
The two walked around checking out the cabin, and just as they were about to bring their bags in the room, someone knocked. 
Blake looked over at Adam. That's for you!
Adam looked at him funny then laugehd, for me? 
Yep, Blake said. 
Adam walked to the door and opened it, the guy there holding 3 white boxes with red hearts, and 24 red Rose's along with a bottle of very expensive champagne. 
Adam turned around and stared at Blake who was leaning against the bar. 
Ugh thanks! Adam said to the guy still in shock taking his things, Blake stepped forward and handed the guy some money and closed the door. 
Adam stood staring at Blake after the door closed and Blake had locked it. 
Blake? Ugh..
Blake smiled at Adam's lost look. So guessing this means I'm closer to winning this date thing huh?
Adam looked into Blakes clear blue eyes and nodded his head yes.
Blake took the champagne bottle and the flowers from Adam and walked into the kitchen area to add water to the vase.
Adam went to the counter and set the boxes down.
Well open em up Ads, I gotcha all your favorites.
Adam glanced up at Blake's eyes that were smiling at him. What in the hell Adam thought as he was opening the first box.. He couldn't believe Blake had went so far out of his way like this..
Blake watched as Adam opened the top box and inside were his favorite strawberries with White, Milk and Dark chocolates! 
Adam immediately plucked one out and bit into it. He moaned then omg Blake this is Awesome!! 
Blake smiled big. Good! 
Adam opened the next box and inside were apples and bananas cover with drizzled chocolate. 
And the 3rd one with chocolate with smooth caramel! 
Adam snatched up 1 and popped it in his mouth.
He looked up to see Blake watching him. 
Man this is awesome, here Blake have some! 
Blake smiled and took a chocolate banana. 
Damn these are good Adam! 
Adam walked forward and smelled the Rose's with his eyes closed. Mmm. Blake they smell so fresh! 
Blake bent himself and sniffed. Mmm yes they do! 
Adam stepped up and threw his arms around Blake's body hugging him tightly. 
Blake, thanks man! This is a pretty damn good date! 
Blake hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. Thanks buddy!
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the blazing fireplace. 
Hungry yet, Blake ask? 
With all this candy! What!! Nope!
Blake laughed his deep santa laugh. I mean for real manly food. They're bringing us dinner in about an hour or so.
 I ask for an early one. Kinda glad I did. Its nasty outside. That snow is really comin down hard! 
I heard something about a blizzard while you were at the desk. 
Let's flip the tv on. 
They turned the tv on and flipped until they found a weather station. 
Blake listened to the wind outside kick up. He frowned ya know Ads if I didnt know better I'd think we're in for a Blizzard.. 
Adam raised an eyebrow. 
Blake turned the tv up. 
Looks like Aspen is going to be getting the snow they've been looking for, for skiing those trails today. Blizzard like conditions will begin by sundown this evening here in the mountain areas and continue overnight, and will be gone by about 1 tomorrow. So for those here on vacation for the love and romance holiday of the year, you will have plenty of new snow to break in tomorrow! The maps flashed up and back. 
Blake laughed then, well it's the most romantic night of the year and who am I spending it with? Adam Levine! 
Adam preened and smiled at Blake, hey man anyone would be happy to spend it with me, I mean have you seen me? 
Blake cocked his head, his gaze running down Adam's body slowly, yep I've seen ya, an your still a scrawny guy!
Hey! I'm a hot guy according to every media source and woman around!! 
Blake laughed then, are we slightly biased? 
Hey your the one taking ME on a DATE! 
Blake laughed his Santa clause laugh then.
Adam punched his arm hard. Hey!! What the hell Blake! I'm a good date! 
Blake raised his brow, looked Adam's over again and tilted his head, yes I guess ya aren't that bad. A bit skinny, but ya know not that bad.
Adam smiled at him as he raised a brow. Shut it Blake! 
Blake just nodded his head laughing at Adam's face when he said that. 
Adam picked the pillow up on the couch and smacked the hell out of Blake's chest. I'm awesome!! 
Blake stood up laughing and watching and dodging Adam with the pillow in his hand attempting to swat him again. 
Alrighty now Adam I get it your hot, and think your awesome! 
Adam jumped up then starting around the table in the center of the room. 
Blake put his hands up in his defense. 
What did you say now Blake? 
Blake sidestepped the table and moved around towards the couch Adam smirked and came forward with his pillow up in the air, just as Blake laughed and pulled his arm over the edge of the couch. Adam came tumbling down on his side on the fluffy couch. 
Blake laughed harder as Adam looked up at him with a glare. 
Blake laughed harder and harder, not expecting Adam to whack him on the back of the leg with his arm. 
Blake fell forward across Adam's legs, he grabbed the back of the sofa with his hand his face over Adam's. 
Adam looked into blue eyes he could see through. Blake looked through Adam's green cat like eyes. 
Ugh I... Sorry Ads! 
Adam sat  looking at Blake who was now standing above him.
Blake laughed uncomfortably, then smiled down at Adam. Hey man it's not everyday you lose at Pillow fighting! 
Adam snickered then. Whatever cowboy! 
Blake walked to the window and saw the beautiful white snow swirling around the trees outside. It sure is gorgeous! 
Yep, Adam said appearing beside Blakes shoulder it really is. 
The phone rang and startled them both. 
Blake reached for it, Hello?
Yes, is this Mr. Shelton?
Yep, may I help ya?
Sir, sorry to bother you, you may have seen the weather report, but were expecting some rough weather here in a bit and may have power outages, due to the snowfall. Were bringing around extra blankets and pillows. Also, if you would like anything picked up from the store please let us know! 
Thank ya! Blake said. Could I call ya back in a few minutes I've gotta ask and see if we need anything. 
Of course sir. Just dial 445 I'm Coal. 
Thanks man! 
What's that about Blake? 
Coal from the desk wants ta know if we need anything from a store run due ta the weather, and they will be bringing us pillows and extra blankets due to possible power outages. 
Adam nodded yes it looks nasty outside! Maybe some snacks? 
Blake nodded, they made a fast list of about 15 things and sent them to Coal. 
I'm gonna go shower, then it will probably be time for the food ta be here! 
Adam was back at the counter smelling his Rose's. Umm ok Blake.
Blake smiled as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 
Adam sat down on the couch with his box of chocolate bananas and apples. With a stupid smile on his face he looked at the bedroom door Blake had disappeared behind. Who would have thought the cowboy could be so stupidly romantic and good at dating him! Adam shook his head staring at the flowers and boxes of his favorite candies on the counters. Shaking his head he looked out the doors and saw the snow swirling around. It was beautiful, cold but beautiful! 
Adam tried to think back to the last time someone had treated him like Blake does.. it wasnt Behati, hell none of his ex girlfriends ever gave him his favorite candies and looking at the Rose's on the counter, no one had ever given him flowers.. 
A fake date, HUH Adam thought, this was the best date he had been on in years, and truthfully it was the best date period.. too bad Blake was totally and completely straight! Hell Adam could get on board with the way Blake treated him. He had never been interested in a man before but Blake was different, Adam knew he had always had a slight crush on the guy.. Ok he was jealous when Blake married Miranda, and when he moved in with him years ago after the divorce he was secretly glad, but he had meet Bee about that time and thought he was in love with her.. That had been a mistake...
Now Blake sorta had Gwen but not really.. 
Adam's relationship with Behati had gone south a couple of years ago but they had kept it together for their 2 children. Now well he wasnt so sure he was as straight as he had thought?? Adam sat in silence chewing his chocolate covered apple staring out the window. 
Blake hopped in the shower. Smiling he closed the door and turned the water a bit warmer. He was happy that Adam had loved the gifts he had gotten him. Joke or not he knew Adam was having a rough time with his split from Behati. Blake washed his hair with Method shampoo. He had not had time to shower this morning and wanted to now he felt dirty.
Blake heard the knock at the door and rushed the rest of his shower, hopping out putting on his flannel pants and tee shirt. Smirking at it, Adam would like it it was white! 
Blake pulled the bedroom door open to see a lady bringing in a few bags from the store. 
Oh wow, Blake said as he stepped out of the bedroom with a towel on his hair. Yall are already finished shoppin? 
The lady smiled, yes we were at the store awaiting the guests lists. 
Well thank ya this is super nice of the resort to get us some stuff so we dont have ta go out! 
Sadie smiled, your welcome! Could I get anythig else for you guys this evening? 
Adam who was watching the lady moon over Blake, frowned and shook his head no.
Nah I think were good, but thanks for running for us. Blake handed her a tip and thanked her again. 
Wow this place really knows how ta treat people! 
Adam nodded his head. Still annoyed at the girl for flirting with Blake! 
Ads? Ya ok? 
Adam's attention returned to Blake, yep I'm fine. 
Blake smiled, well good! 
I'm going to run take a shower before dinner too. 
Alright! I'll put this stuff away. Didnt realize we had ordered the whole store Blake laughed! 
Adam smiled nodding at Blake. He was always such a happy guy! 
Adam shut the door and headed in for his shower.
 Blake put the groceries away and put the Champagne in the freezer for later on. He had just turned around to grab a chocolate banana when someone knocked again. 
Blake opened the door and saw the food had arrived. Hey man! 
The waiter smiled and brought in the steaks, asparagus, potatoes, soups, and salad and a huge chocolate cake with a heart on its and chilled glasses with a bottle of Adams favorite wine.
Thanks man! Blake tipped him, be careful out there man! He shut the door and wheeled the huge cart into the living area and flipped the tv back on. Man the food sure smelled good and it was piping hot!
Adam opened the bedroom door with his pjs on and stepped out. His hair freshly wahsed and dried. 
Blake looked up and smiled. Ya ready for dinner? 
Adam nodded his head.
Blake had lit the pink candles, and turned on some music on the tv, that was soft. He walked forward and hugged Adam tightly. 
Adam looked up into Blake's smiling clear blue eyes and smiled. 
Blake this looks great.. and I've got to tell you man he said while Blake loosely held him close, you have one our bet 100 times over Cowboy! 
Blake looked into Adams eyes and saw he was telling the truth and nodded.
 Well Adam the dates not over yet, he stepped back and pulled out Adam's chair before Adam could and stood to the side to let him sit and helped push it under the table. 
Blake laughed when Adam looked at him. What? 
Adam shook his head and smiled at him, ugh I said you won Blake, you dont have to continue to pretend to date me..
Blake laughed loudly. Well Valentines ain't over yet, I cant stop now! It will give ya leverage ta back out of our deal! I get whatever I want, right??
Adam nodded and gulped, yep ugh whatever you want.. 
Blake only smiled and pulled the tops off their acorn squash soup. 
When they were finished, they had their small salads then, they're steaks Adam's medium rare like he loved it and Blake's rare. They ate their potatoes with sour cream and butter and chives.
When dessert came they were both stuffed but managed to make room for Adam's favorite chocolate cake with strawberry. 
Adam looked to Blake and saw him watching him. This is so good Blake! Thank you-
Blake nodded and finished his cake up. It was damn good Adam! 
They sat quietly talking as the candles burned down and the storm kicked in harder, the room becoming darker with just the barely there candles and the fireplace for light. 
Blake stood up first, I'll get this rolled outside, will ya let em know Ads? I know they dont want this out in the storm. 
Adam nodded picking the phone up and dialing the desk. 
Blake they said they will get it in just a second. 
Blake nodded and closed the door locking and bolting it. 
Well ya wanna watch some tv? 
Adam flipped through and found the movie station. They picked a movie and Blake moved to the couch to sit down. 
Adam pulled a blanket they had brought earlier over thier legs and grabbed some pillows handing 2 to Blake and they both got comfortable.  Adam wiggled and stood up and down a few times, until Blake paused the intro to the movie, ugh Adam ya ok? 
Adam looked over at him, nodded yes I just cant get comfortable!
Blake moved his pillows to the end fo the couch reclined his side Adam's side was already reclined. Blake stood and sat in the middle of the couch and reclined it too. Ok now see if ya can get comfy. 
Adam watched as Blake sat down on his end tossing his long legs up and grabbing his blanket to cover up. Adam frowned as he sat down. Then shifted to the middle of the couch and tossed his blanket over him and laid his head back on the couch. 
Blake laughed at Adam. Ugh Rockstar, are ya just tryin ta sit in ma lap?
Adam raised a brow thought for a second the nodded yes. He moved himself ever closer to the huge cowboy and plopped down just beside him and shared his recliner an Blake's.
Blake shook his head. Ever the cuddler I see.
Adam smiled and grabbed a few pillows settled down and waited for the movie to start. 
Blake laughed and started the movie up, he had brought the bottle of champagne over and the box of chocolates, with a side of Adam! 
As the movie progressed to the end, he felt Adam's body getting heavier and heavier the champagne always did that to the little lightweight! 
 Blake looked out the window and saw it was really coming down and the wind was very loud almost at a scream outside the window. He glanced down at Adam's slight body against his and saw his eyes were not blinking and very heavy. He smiled and pulled the soft blanket up around Adam's shoulders. Adam snuggled into the soft furry material. 
Blake hit the power button on the tv and flipped it off. He was actually surprised they even had power still, the snow was increasing and getting louder outside. 
Adam moved a bit more then settled back his head in Blake's armpit. 
The fireplace was warm at the angle he was sitting but it did make for a beautiful setting, with the lights out the fireplace roaring and the snow swirling outside. Huh what a Valentine's day!  Blake smiled at the thought of the entire day. He had not only won the bet but he had cheered Adam up, and himself. He hadnt even sent Gwen a message today and she hadnt sent him one either. Truth be told the relationship was going stale and he his didnt have the patience or the steam and energy to deal with the fallout..
Blake was ready for bed and since Adam was already asleep he was going to slip off the couch and leave him to his pillow and blanket heaven! 
Blake slowly closed the recliner on his end and sat up moving their champagne glasses and the chocolate strawberry box to the table, and moved some pillows so Adam's head would be upright while he was sleeping. He knew Adam had drank a bit much champagne and hopefully he wouldn't have a headache in the morning!
Blake eased Adam's head down to the pillow and slowly star we d to rise. 
Adam who was not fooled by the pillow change from Blakes body moved to sit up. Eyes heavy and dark in the room. Blake? 
Blake shushed him and stood up to his 6'6 height. 
Adam groggily laid back. 
Blake covered him up, and went to the bedroom, brushed his teeth and pulled the covers back on the huge bed. He was a bit chilly so he got the fireplace remote and flipped it on low and laid back in the bed watching the flames play on the ceiling. 
Blake looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 1145. It had been a great day and he was glad they had taken this trip! He hopped up and moved the curtains so he could see outside and watch the snow flying they were up just high enough in the cabin no one could see in, in the morning which was nice. 
He covered back up and closed his eyes. 
Adam laid listening to the storm, when Blake got up he had woken up. Adam shoved the blankets off him and stood carrying the soft furry one with him to the bedroom. 
Adam walked in the room closed the door behind him saw Blake was stretched on his side of the bed and crawled up shoving the blankets backward and the pulling them over him and his blue furry one. He moved himself over until he felt Blake's body and laid down. 
Adam? 
Hmm? 
Why are ya over here, we have a 6.5 foot wide bed.
Adam attempted to shruge his shoulders under the cover. 
Blake rolled to his side facing the Rockstar, are you cold? 
Adam opened his eyes and shook his head no. 
Are you ok? 
Ugh huh he closed his eyes slowly then leaned up to Blake and kissed his mouth. Night Blake and thanks for everything, it's been the best Valentines I've ever had! 
Blake who was shocked laid there for a second then pulled himself back licking his lips, the tasted like champagne strawberries and Adam.. what the hell? He looked down at Adam who already had his eyes closed, and then laid down with his pillow under his head. The little rocker just kissed him! Wha the hell his mind was saying. Did Adam really just kiss him??? Was it for real or.. Blake's mind was up and down and the back and forth. He finally settled down and fell into sleep about an hour later. 
The next morning Blake woke to a heavy Adam laying over him with his face pressed into his chest and his arms holding Blake tightly. 
Blake raised a brow at his personal starfish Adam. 
He turned his head and saw it was still snowing. The room was nice and warm and the fireplace was still running so looks like they have power. 
Blake raised an arm and rubbed Adams back slowly through the covers. 
Adam huffed out a breath, when Blake moved to sit up. 
Blake! Stop moving. I'm trying to sleep here. 
Blake laughed then outloud. Ugh Rockstar! This is my side of the bed, and your layin on me, I can move and I gotta pee! 
Adam huffed again and rubbed his face into Blake's tee shirt, breathing in the scent of his soap from yesterday. He let out a long breath agasint Blake's chest. Fine! 
Blake moved to sit up and pull the covers down his legs. 
No! Not yet Blake! Adam laughed when Blake hummed. 
Oh ok, sorry I'm movin myself around here ta much, I'd hate ta mess up your beloved sleep! 
Adam smiled and cocked his head back and forth. Thanks! 
Blake rolled his eyes and hopped out of the bed to the bathroom. The kiss from the night before slid into his mind as he was brushing his teeth. He remembered Adam's eyes looking into his. Did Adam really mean to kiss him, the guy had slept with every model from here to California! He was pretty positive the rocker wasnt gay.. right? And of course he loved Adam but ugh he was pretty sure he wast gay.. was it just because Adam had some champagne? Hell Blake had kissed Adam numerous times over the years but never like last night..Something just felt odd to Blake..
Blake stepped into the hot shower and took a long long bath. When he was finished he flipped the shower head off and stepped out, he realized he didnt have any clothes. Well damn Blake said.. he cracked the door and saw Adam had rolled into his spot on the bed and was laying on his stomach. Maybe if he just hurried he wouldn't wake up! 
Blake opened the door a bit wider and took a small step out and then another until he got to his bag. 
Adam opened an eye and saw the huge cowboy creepin around in his white fluffy towel he smiled watching him and just couldnt help himself. 
Blake? 
Blake jumped and almost dropped his towel. Damn quiet rockstars! I swear! 
Adam laughed outloud when he heard that. Ugh Blake, have you been working out? 
Blake's face turned red then. No stop lookin at me Adam! 
Adam raised a brow and then turned his head, Why? 
Blake turned his attention to his bag. Cause I'm not much to look at.. 
Adam got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom brushed his teeth, then immediately came back over. He turned Blake with his hand and smiled at him. 
Blake Shelton! I have no clue who fucking told you, that your overweight and not good looking but damn! Do you honestly not see women and men turning their heads to stare at you? I mean Blake, Adam took his face between his hands and stared into his eyes. Blake, I love the hell out of you! You are the best thing in my life, other than my girls! You are damned attractive and very manly and muscled. Adam ran his hand down Blake's wet chest and saw his nipples perk up. Look at your chest Blake look in that mirror righ there! I would give anythin to be as tall and have the muscles you have. Men want to look like you! We pay thousands upon thousands of dollars to have a chest like you! I have no idea who made you think your not hot but there dead wrong. Adam rubbed his fingers down Blake's chest touching the hairs lightly as he went. He took his hand and pulled Blake to face him. Look at me now big country! Adam slid his shirt over his head and Blake saw all his tattoos covering his chest and stomach. Look at me Blake, now look at you. Look how your chest looks look how filled out you are. I work out all the time an will NEVER look like you do today! 
Blake gulped as Adam rubbed his hand lightly over his chest and down following the hair to his belly button. Ugh Ads! 
Adam smiled and raised a brow. Do you get it now Blake? Your extremely hot ok! You have nothing to be ashamed of when you are naked. Adam's gaze dropped to the front of Blake's towel where his penis had made a huge dent in the towel. 
Adam nodded at Blake's penis, yes you have nothing to be ashamed about! 
Blake almost forgot to swallow when Adam ran his hand down his belly. He could feel himself begining to harden up. He tried to back away from Adam but he wanst having that! 
Ads I need ta put on some clothes Blakes said, his voice was unusually high. 
Adam shook his head. I kissed you last night Blake. And you know what? 
Blake shook his head no. 
I enjoyed it, and I'm going to do it again. 
Blake looked at Adam's hand tracing his chest. Ugh Adam! Blake said backing up and almost tripping over the luggage rack with his bag on it. I umm I need to get dressed man.. 
Blake grabbed his clothes and almost fell getting into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 
Adam smirked at the door debating on whether to open the door and let himself inside. Nah they needed to get skiing! Later he would have Blake again! 
Adam waited by the door with his clothes in his hand and when the door opened Bakke jumped a mile as Adam walke day him. 
Blake's face was still super red. 
Adam laugehd as he got int he shower. Blake may be a LOT bigger than him, but he was definitely in control of this situation! 
Blake went in the kitchen and grabbed the box of rice krispies he an Adam both loved and grabbed two bowls and filled them up, then grabbed the milk and added some to his bowl. He knew Adam didnt like his soggy like Blake. Blake's hands were still shaking a bit after Adam pulled that little stunt in the bedroom. Stupid rockstars! Blake had been a kid when the others kids used to kid him and tease him about being so big and heavy.. he was a tall kid and he was a little overweight. He had never gotten over how he had been treated, and had battled being a bit overweight his entire life. No one had ever touched him like Adam had today and made him look at himself in the mirror, not Miranda ,Gwen or Kayanete..
Blake grabbed the banana and chopped it into tiny pieced Pieces then grab 2 spoons from the giours and place them side-by-side he knew Adam loved his bananas cut small and decided to go ahead and just do it for him. Adam emerged from the bathroom laughing to himself about Blake.
Adam stepped into the kitchen and saw Blake had fixed his favorite rice krispies and had cut his bananas the way he liked them thin for his cereal. 
Blake looked up as Adam walked into the room then started eating his cereal. 
Adam smiled as he came around the table and sat down. We about ready to go ski? 
Blake nodded looking in his bowl. 
Blake? 
Hmm? 
You going to look at me Cowboy?
Blake looked up at Adam nodding yes. 
Ok, let's get our breakfast eaten then well head out! 
Adam didnt want to make anything awkward they both finished their food and grabbed their coats. 
Blake led the way out of the cabin and they headed to a resort car. The snow had really calmed down now and they were ready to get on the mountain.
Adam, you ready? Blake turned to him ashe opened the door and waited until he hopped in.
Blake closed the door and the driver took off to the ski lifts area, so they could get their gear. 
Once they had gotten their stuff together they dressed out and headed for the slopes. 
Ok Blake just follow what I'm doing, Adam showed Blake how to go, stop, turn, and walk. 
Blake smiled and they headed to the lift.
Blake hoppped on he first chair and was surprised as Adam climbed in with him. Ugh Adam arent ya afraid this thing will break with us??
Adam slit his eyes. Nope, we will be just fine Blake!
Blake held to the bars and off they went flying through the snow.
Blake are you looking??!
Adam, ugh it kinda makes me a bit nervous..
Adam smiled and tossed his arm on Blake shoulders. 
Blake eyed Adam but didnt say anything. 
When they got to the top they both stood and walked over to the sign that said .6 mile to the bottom. 
Blake laughed well guess were headin to the bottom! 
Ada eyed him turned and smiled. You ready big country? 
Blake nodded and agreed turning his skiis toward the right. Let's do it Rockstar! Blake took his 2 sticks as he called them and started them forward! Blake took off down the hill and Adam who was shocked took off behind him. 
They flew down the slopes and Adam watched as Blake handled the curves and hills like an expert. Smiling Adam pushed himself a bit faster to catch up with Blake. 
When Adam got even with Blake he smiled into his face laughing as he passed him. Blake yelled oh no Rockstar! I will win this too! 
Blake pushed himself a bit faster and got even with Adam. Ha! 
They laugehd and pushed themselves harder and harder. 
Blake did win but just by a literal hair! 
Adam who was just as competitive, pulled Blake's gloved hands towards the lift. They went 7 more times before the had to stop and catch their breath and have some lunch. The resort was busy whe they came down from the mountains for lunch.
Blake ordered himself a steak and some clam chowder, with a salad and bacon, Adam ordered vegetable soup and chicken with a club salad.
The two guys ate until they were full. 
Ya ready Rockstar? Let's go again! 
Hell yea buddy! Let's do it!! 
Adam laughed they took off to the medium course. 
After another 2 hours of skiing the two were tied it was nap time Blake said! 
Blake and Adam returned their equipment and headed to the cabin. 
Ater the two showered and got ready they headed to the couch for some tv and down time. 
Blake opened the blinds that led out on the porch. Look Ads its snowing again! 
Adam wlake over and looked outside. It's nothing but white!
Yea according to the news they're expecting ice tonight at the tail end of this storm. 
They sat down pulling up some tv shows. 
Dinner time came soon as they both stretched and decided on Italian from the service. Portabella mushrooms and white wine for me with pasta. Umm yea sounds good Blake said. With garlic bread and salad with Italian dressing the zesty kind, I'll have raspberry Adam said. 
For dessert gentlemen? 
Blake smiled well both have vanilla ice cream! 
Adam nodded in approval. 
Blake laugehd when he saw Adam's eyes get bigger a the mention of chocolate and whip cream. Ugh yes sir that sounds great Blake said to the man on the other line. 
Adam smiled cheekily at Blake.
Blake thanked him again and hung the phone up. Well Rockstar wanna play a game of checkers? I saw a board over there on the game rack. 
Adam nodded standing to grab it and the checkers. 
They played a few games and then there food arrived. 
Blake pulled the covers off and they put ther plates on the table. Man this sure looks good Blake! 
Blake nodded his head, handing Adam his wine glass and opening the bottle of white wine. 
Blake sat back stuffed. Man this was damn good, they must have several types of cooks on their staff here. But theirs no way this one isnt Italian! 
Adma nodded sitting back surveying the damage they had done to the food.
Blake pulled the ice cream bowls out of the freezer handing Adam his and taking his to he couch. 
Adam got up and joined him with the last of their chocolate covered candies. 
After the had eaten all their food Adam moved over closer, i'm cold cowboy! 
Blake only smiled and pulled a few of the furry blankets over. 
Adam turned the fireplace up with the remote and then turned the lights off. 
Blake this has been the best trip!
Blake nodded his head. 
We need to do it again really soon! 
Nodding Blake agreed. 
Ugh Blake? 
Hmm? 
Is everything ok? 
Blake nodded his head. 
Adam? 
Yes?
Adam, I've decided what I  want for winning the Valentine's date competition we had goin on. 
Adam turned on the reclined sofa to face Blake. Ok what is it going to be? 
Blake looked into Adam's eyes. I ugh, well I.. I want a kiss.
Adam's eyebrows hit the top of his head. A kiss?
Yep, and I wanna be the one to give it to ya. 
Adam cocked his head. Now? 
Blake smiled and leaned forward tilting Adam's face to meet his. Blakes lips descended to touch Adam's, as he closed his eyes. 
Adam's eyes were closed and he could feel Blake's warm breath on his lips, and then the barely there pressure of his soft lips. Adam's body lit up on fire. He immediately raised his arms to bring Blake's body closer to his. 
Blake smiled into the kiss that had taken on a new form. It had gone from soft and sweet to hot and deep. Blake edged his hands around Adam's face pulling him closer in as Adam pushed himself agasint Blake's hard body. Adam moaned when Blake stood breaking the kiss, and kneeling on the couch, he took Adam's hand and led him to the bedroom. 
Adam's heart was beating out of his chest he was so nervous, Blake smiled and nuzzled Adam's neck with his nose smelling the scent that could only be Adam. Blake had known the smell and feel of Adam for so long it was almost like he was coming home. 
Blake kissed Adam's forehead gently, as Adam lifted his shirt over his head. Blake traced Adam's tattoo over his left nipple with his finger. 
Adam moaned as he shifted his body to touch Blake's. 
Blake smiled into Adam's eyes, holding him tighter to him. 
Blake I want to feel your chest against mine. 
Blake frowned and stepped back a little bit. Ads I dont know your so perfect, Blake ran his fingers over Adam's nipple. Adam moaned pushing into his chest, please Blake!
Blake dropped his head onto Adam's head and nodded. 
Blake stepped back and began to pull his shirt up and over his head, Adam took Blake's hands in his and helped him pull his shirt over his head. Adam tossed it to the side and looked up into Blake's spear sky blue eyes. Blake held Adam's had his pulse bringing to beat out of his chest. 
Adam leaneddup taking Blake's lips with his own, then sliding to his neck and then down his chest. 
Blake moaned as Adam slid down his body. Adam touched every space from Blakes ears to his navel. 
Looking up Adam kissed Blake whispering to him. I love you Blake! 
Blake nodded his head stepping back to the bed and pulling Adam's lean body with him. 
Adam, I love you too! I'm not ready for anything else, but let's sleep here tonight. I love ya so much! 
Adam smiled happily and kissed Blake again laying back with Blake on the bed. 
The next morning Blake woke to Adam sleeping on his chest. 
Smiling Blake knew after all these years, he didnt want to look any further for anyone else, al along it had been ADAM FREAKING LEVINE for him.. Blake laughed out loud then. 
Adam stirred yawning agasint Blake's naked chest. He looked up at Blake smiling. What's funny his voice sounded deep to Blake.
I just realized that I not only love you Adam, but it's been you all these years. Your the one i turn to for everything, hell i just never realized its you.. 
Adam smiled and kissed a happy Blake. I love you to big country. 
They kissed and hugged the laid looking out the window. 
We've got a lot to decide about our future and all Blake said. But I know this Adam I love ya man and I'll never leave you! 
Adam nodded, me too Blakw everything you said. Well figure all the details out in time, but I know one thing for sure, we will be buying a home together asap! 
Blake smiled yes buddy! Ya know Carson's gonna freak right? 
Adam laughed then nodding his head oh yea, but he will be cool! 
Oh hell yea! 
The day flew by and the guys got their stuff together and flew back to LA. The weeks turned to months and the guys bought their first home together, but stayed in Oklahoma on all their off time. Adam had decided to come back to the voice. The announcement of them together had been made perty low key and everyone was aware the 2 guys were lovers and no one cared! There were a few crazies but America knew they loved one another! 
Time flew by a marriage of two wonderful guys took place and Blake became a second dad to Gio and Dusty. 
Adam had begged Blake to do a surrogate and they finally found a donor that looked a LOT like Adam and they were expecting their son any day now!  
Blake was on edge! Adam usually the cool one couldnt sit still they were waiting on the call that their carrier was being taken to the hospital. She had been totally cool and Blake and Adam loved her. The had chosen to do the process in New york that way it was away from spectators. 
Blake jumped when his cell rang. It was Cindy, and the process had begun! 
They immediately grabbed a cab to Manhattan and jumped out at the door to the maternity suite they had rented. 
Cindy smiled at them. Its times guys! Let's meet you guys son!
Blake smiled but he was very nervous and he held Adam's hand tightly. 
This was Cindy's 4th pregnancy for the agency and it was going quick. 
An hour later Blake was holding his son, and Adam was holding Blake.
Blake and Adam's eyes were full of tears as they looked at their beautiful new addition to their family. His cat like eyes looked slike Adam's but he had clear blue eyes like Blake and light blonde hair.
Dustys gonna love em! Adam laughed oh yea shes not going to leave him alone! Hes like a tiny doll!
So before we continue to call him, HIM Adam smiled, what's his name, we never decided! 
Blake laughed oh that's easy! Adam Richard Levine Shelton. 
Adam nodded you want to call him Richie? 
Blake shook his head, no. I wanna call em Adam after you sweetheart. 
Adam's face and eyes teared up. Really Blake? 
Blake smiled and nodded.i love your name Ads and most of the time I call ya Ads, or Rockstar so Adam will be our son! 
THIER son was here! 
Blake kissed Adam on the lips, and head and together they kissed thier son. Love ya Rockstar! Love you too Cowboy!
Funny how 1 bet had brought them together! 1 kiss. 1 bet. 3 children. Love forever! 


Happy late Valentines everyone! 
Sorry it's late but my son has been under the weather, but were 100% better now and finally finished this fic!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>